


Pansexual Peter Parker

by NovemberWings



Series: The Queer Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Accepting Tony, Coming Out, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Genderqueer Character, Happy, Nervous Peter, Pansexual Character, Tom Holland Peter Parker, dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberWings/pseuds/NovemberWings
Summary: Peter comes out to Tony as pansexual. Lots of fluff





	Pansexual Peter Parker

Peter walked in time to the song, barely refraining from dancing in the street. Small pleasures you know. Plus he needed it to calm himself; he was going to tell Mr. Stark that he was pansexual. He wasn’t too nervous, but there was always a little stirring in his stomach when he would be telling someone, because it was unlikely but it would change their relationship, but then again there was a possibility that this would go badly. 

Peter often had to remind himself that all this gay stuff wasn’t as normal to everyone else as it was to him. He was surrounded by queer people all day, so using ‘they’ pronouns for Michelle wasn’t anything that was considered different, but he knew that to others that was something quite difficult to understand. But to him and his friends it was second nature.

When he told Ned and Michelle that he was pan, it was an immediate acceptance because they both just knew what that meant, but when he told May he didn’t get the same reaction because she didn’t understand. He explained it to her but she was still a little unsure, but that didn’t mean she was any less accepting. He expected this interaction to go the same way. True Mr. Stark was a genius with mechanics; but it didn’t mean that he would know the ins-and-outs of sexuality and gender. I mean, there was no reason for Mr. Stark not to accept him, right? It shouldn’t change anything?

Peter only wanted to tell Mr. Stark about his sexuality because he knew that somehow Mr. Stark would find out, from a post on social media or seeing him in the street, or at pride. He knew he would somehow find out, sooner or later, and he would rather just tell him so it didn’t get messy. Mr. Stark may be offended that Peter didn’t tell him and he had to find out another way, it would also stop any misunderstandings that Peter could just explain if he was there. This was the easiest course of action, at least in Peter’s mind.

The other possible outcome, which Peter didn’t really want to think about, was that Mr. Stark may not be 100% okay with it, and if that was the case Peter would rather just get the hurt out the way now, rather than allow himself to get really close to him and see him as a close friend or even family, only to have his heart broken.

Before he knew it Peter had reached Avenger’s tower and scanned his pass to get in through the back door, which Mr. Stark had given him for his ‘internship’. He walked into the lift, saying a quick hello to the lady at the desk, and pressed the button for the workshop, where Mr. Stark most likely was.

The lift doors popped open with a pleasant ‘ding’ and Peter pulled out his headphones, tucking his phone into his pocket. Then he saw Mr. Stark sitting at the desk fiddling with something at the desk, and that is when the nerves set it, like a bubble boil in his stomach.

Deep breaths Peter, it’s going to be okay.

“Hey, Mr. Stark.” He said slipping his backpack off and putting it on the floor against the wall. Tony pulled his goggles off his head placing them on the table.  
“Hey, Pete. And stop calling me ‘Mr. Stark’ for God’s sake. It’s Tony.” Tony spun round on his chair to face Peter smiling as Peter pulled up a chair opposite him. Peter just let out a little chuckle in return.  
“I know, I know. It’s just weird, I mean you are my childhood hero” He laughed through his words, eliciting a little laugh from Tony.  
“What do I owe this surprise visit to, anyway, want help on homework or suit help?” Tony asked, making Peter falter a little, feeling the almost palpable butterflies in his belly.  
“Actually I wanted to talk to you about something…” He said slowly, mustering his courage. Tony’s face went serious.  
“Okay. I’m listening.”  
“Right. So. This isn’t a big deal at all, but I wanted to let you know before there are any misunderstandings, and I would like to let you know before you find out any other way.” Peter trailed off. “That sounded more ominous than I wanted it to.” He let out a little chuckle. Oh wow the nerves were getting to him…  
“Kid, spit it out already.” Tony snapped, but not cruelly.  
“I’m pansexual.”

Tony, kind of, just looked at him. His face didn’t change. Peter just sat and twiddled his thumbs until Tony spoke, allowing it to sink in.  
“So what does that mean exactly, I get the gist, but specifics?”  
“Right okay… how much do you know about gender?” Peter asked, best to start off at the basics.

After about 10 minutes of talking, and gently explained Tony understood. He had sat quietly, nodding along and asking questions when necessary.  
“That’s so interesting, I didn’t know there was anything like this out there. That’s amazing. I mean I’ve been with girls and boys, so I assumed I was bisexual? I just didn’t think it was that important, but this is so interesting… Wow.” Tony trailed off, thinking, while Peter watched and waited silently. “So… how did you know that you are pan? Like…”  
“Well, I’ve known for a while that I like girls, and then I started looking at boys. Then after a bit of research and learning, I figured that pan sat better with me than bisexual. I was especially influenced by my… err… friend Michelle” He let a little smile dance on his lips, it was mirrored of Tony’s face opposite.  
“Do you like her?” He asked teasing, wiggling his eyebrows.  
“Them.” Peter correctly gently.  
“Yes… sorry. Them.” He corrected himself sheepishly.  
“Maybe…” and this time Peter couldn’t control the smile that grabbed hold of his face; he could feel his eyes light up. He felt a blush infect his cheeks, spreading around his face. Tony laughed out loud.  
“Shall we order pizza and discuss, and watch a film? I’m done for the day.” Peter felt himself grin at his knees, before looking up at Tony.  
“Sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys, this is my next addition to the queer avengers. The other one that is currently out is trans Peter (FtM) coming out to Tony. This was quite self-indulgent not gonna lie, but then again it's fanfiction so why not.  
> Please leave a comment xxx


End file.
